


Leo The Superhuman

by Goddragon99



Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddragon99/pseuds/Goddragon99
Summary: Leo was capture by Q-bee and being experiment on by her, but her experiment went wrong and she will face by her actions!





	Leo The Superhuman

In the secret hideout of Q-bee, she is capturing humans to expertiment on them with her special honey to creates a super soldier for her hive, so she can take over the world! A man named is Leo, he is currently in a cocoon made up her special honey while Q-bee is waiting for him to come out!

Q-bee: Hahaha! Soon I will have my first super soldier for my army and soon I will take over the world! Hahahaha!

After few minutes, he finally burst out of the cocoon and walks out of it. He is over six feet tall muscular human with dark skin and black hair. He has red eye and he is completely naked with his big cock showing!

Q-bee: Good! Come meet your queen!

As he took one step forward towards her, he suddenly collapse on the floor in front of her! Q-bee approach him and she poke on the human and he is not moving at all!

Q-bee: Hmm! All well he is the first test subject anyway, I will just capture another human and try again!

As Q-bee turned around walking away from him, he stood up off the floor as she wasn't looking, he approach behind her without Q-bee noticing him, he grab on her and she look back seeing her creation grabbing her!

Q-bee: Huh!? What the...! Hey, what are you doing let go of me! I am your queen you will obey me!

Leo: No, I'm not your toy!

He ignored her command, Q-bee have completely no control over him at all! He forced on her knees on the floor and placing his cock near her behind.

Q-bee: HEY! What are you doing! Don't you dare..

He bent Q-bee over and shoved his long massive cock into her ass.

Q-bee: Oh…ah…ha!

He moaned each time he thrusted, her breats shakes and wobble.

Leo: You will pay what you done to me!

Q-bee: OHHHH!

She moaned having an orgasm.

Leo: HAAAA!

He moaned cumming inside Q-bee's behind.

He pulled out his cock out of her, Q-bee collapse on the flood as her ass leak out his hot cum!

Leo: I'm not done with you, yet!

He grabbed Q-bee by the face and forced her to suck on his meat.

Leo: How you like tasted my dick after pounding your ass!

Q-bee tasted his cock. It tasted so awful. It smelled and tasted bad. It was a dirty foul tasting penis. Yet, Q-bee was getting wet.

As Q-bee began to suck off Leo's cock, the bee girl's pussy was getting wetter. Despite the sweaty monster, it was a huge cock. Q-bee found herself putting her nose right into Leo's pubes.

Q-bee started to become intoxicated in the smell of Leo's musk. It was making Q-bee drunk on the horrid scent. As Leo starts to thrust, Q-bee's eyes began to roll back, the scent melting her mind.

Leo busts a nut again in Q-bee's mouth and he let go her face, letting her drop on the floor as she coughing his cum out of her mouth, then she lost conscious shortly after!

Leo feel a strange energy flow through his body, then his whole body starts to glows a blue aura around his body, but it faded away shortly!

Leo: Okay, then it was weird? Anyway I better get out of here before anybody try to attack me!

Morrigan: Well, hello there, mister!

Leo: Huh!?

He sees a woman standing behind him. She have long green-blue with small bat wings on head. She wearing a black bodysuit, pink fingerless length gloves, purple bat leggings, and black boots. She also have large bat wings on her back!


End file.
